Confetti Falling
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: "He smashed his lips into Kendall's, pouring his heart and soul into that one kiss. Suddenly, a loud pop erupted from above them, causing both teens to look upwards at an open window, where Jett, Jo, Carlos and Logan were standing, cheering while bursting poppers." Songfic, Confetti Falling - Big Time Rush.


All he could do was roll his dull emerald eyes at the sight before him. His best friend, a slightly shorter blonde with the name Jo Taylor, was going on and on about her date with the infamous Jett Stetson, vain prince extraordinaire.

Kendall's frown deepened as he stared past the girl's head, wondering how the heck he managed to listen to Jo's constant lovesick whines for ten whole years. Yeah, she's been waiting on the quarterback for a year but did she _have_ to tell everything to him?

"Oh, don't give me that look!" a shrill voice said, bringing the bushy-browed boy back to Earth. He forced a smile before tugging his grey beanie further back his head. "Don't tell me you don't want to fall in love one day and spill the details to your best friend!"

They were silent for a minute, just staring at one another blankly.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" the blonde boy finally replied, shrugging casually. "It just makes you mushy and shit. It never lasts. I'll live without love."

Jo stared at him in disbelief, hand mid-way in the air, dropping her books. "I really hope someone makes you think otherwise, Ken."

He waited for his nagging best friend to keep her things before they headed down the hallway to leave the compound, buzzing with life for some reason. Kendall saw guys and girls alike having wide smiles on their faces with some paper in their hands as they chatted away loudly.

The green-eyed boy was about to question his current surrounding when he accidentally walked into something warm and hard, causing him to fly backwards. He was about to push himself up when a tanned hand came into view, offering some assistance.

Without a second thought, Kendall grabbed it and stood, huffing before looking at the person. His breath was immediately caught in his throat as he took in the neatly combed brown hair and mesmerizing pair of hazel orbs. His heart raced when his gaze settled on the thin lips that were stretched to a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that! I should look where I'm going," the stranger grinned, holding out something that looks like an invitation card. When the blonde looked at him with confusion, all the other said was, "There's a party at Carlos'. Please, both of you, come."

Kendall felt his cheeks heat up as he took it, murmuring, "Um, t-thanks."

He settled his gaze at his dirty Converse shoes, shifting his weight from one leg to the other nervously. The brunette was practically the best-looking guy Kendall has _ever_ seen and it's making his heart do these weird flips in his chest.

"Well, I have to go. Still got a few cards to hand out," the pretty boy continued, smiling fondly as he gestured to the small stack of invitations still in his grasp. Suddenly, the other's hazel eyes snapped back to the blonde, extending his free hand out. "I'm James, by the way."

The shorter teenager gracefully shook it, stuttering as his heartbeat sped up, "K-Kendall."

"Awesome! See you two at the party later, yeah?"

Kendall nodded, a small, shy smile on his blushing face. As James sauntered off, all the blonde boy could do was stare at the piece of paper in his hand. He could see Jo grinning next to him, which made his blush deepen.

"Come on, Pikachu. Let's get you ready for that party," the girl sneered, grabbing Kendall's hand to drag his dazed ass out of school.

Standing in front of a full-length mirror wearing a pair of dark green skinnies and a Beatles shirt while working on his hair was not part of Kendall's Friday evening plans. Usually, he'd be having a movie marathon with his baby sister, sharing a bowl of sweet, buttered popcorn.

Instead, he's dressing up for a guy he's just met to attend the party of someone he doesn't even know. The green-eyed blonde sighed, giving himself another look over as he wondered why his heart can't seem to calm down whenever the thought of the pretty boy crossed his mind.

"Kendall! Are you ready or do I have to wait for another hour?"

With a grunt, Kendall gave his appearance one more look before running down the stairs, where his best friend was waiting patiently in her yellow summer dress. Jo's brown eyes shined when she saw him before she shot off the couch. "Finally!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms open dramatically. "We're already half an hour late!"

"It's not a big deal! No one would notice!" the blonde boy retorted, giving his mum and baby sister a hug.

Jo was already out the door, arms crossed as she waited for her oblivious best friend to tug on his signature pair of Vans. "You'd say that," the short brown-eyed girl murmured under her breath.

"What?" Kendall narrowed his eyes, his arm wrapped around the other blonde's shoulder. Jo shook her head, a forced smile on her lips.

Their trip to Carlos' place didn't take long, much to the blondes' surprise. In actual fact, it was just a couple of blocks away from Kendall's. Music blared loudly from the large house, accompanied by some screams and squeals.

The two best friends gave each other a slightly worried glance as they headed for the door, avoiding the drunken guys on the front lawn. The shorter blonde pressed the bell, waiting patiently for someone to, hopefully, hear them.

Kendall was just about to suggest that they ditch the alarmingly large party and go for a movie when the wooden door flew open, causing the boy to cringe as the volume of the stereos intensified.

His scrunched up face was replaced by a deep pink tint on his cheeks when he realised who had answered the door.

"Jo! Kendall! You guys made it!"

Jo just smiled and pushed past their doorman, shouting, "I'm finding Jett. See you later!"

Kendall's heart began to race once more as he shuffled awkwardly on the porch, sliding his hands into the back pocket of his pants, looking at his shoes. The sound of some track playing was what filled the silent bubble surrounding the two tall boys, both just trying to find something to say.

The warm hazel eyes looked right down to the space between them. Without hesitation, James grabbed onto the shorter boy's arm, pulling him into the house. "Glad you could make it," the brunette said, intertwining their fingers anxiously as he walked backwards.

"U-Um, y-yeah," was all Kendall could voice out as he looked around, wide-eyed with scarlet cheeks. He could feel the taller boy's intense gaze on him but chose to ignore it.

The blonde caught a glimpse of a lot of his schoolmates, surprisingly. It was as though the whole school was present.

From the nerds to the jocks; all too familiar faces that the blonde boy couldn't remember names of.

Kendall was about to pull away from the tall teenager when he got pushed right into the other's chest by some dancing students, landing face first into the warmth. He could hear James' heart thudding wildly against his ribcage, just as loud as the green-eyed boy's own.

Steadying himself while unconsciously using the brunette's biceps as leverage, Kendall looked up into the slightly dilated hazel eyes. "S-Sorry, did-didn't mea-mean to," the blonde stuttered, his blush turning a shade darker.

James remained silent, his hands cupping the shorter boy's cheeks as he took in every single feature Kendall had, making the butterflies in the blonde's stomach flutter furiously. "J-James?"

Instead of answering the flustered blonde, James leaned forward to connect their lips gently, smirking at the sharp intake of breath from the boy he was kissing.

This was no ordinary kiss for both teenagers. As cliché as it may sound, the second their lips locked, both boys swore they saw fireworks behind their closed eyelids. Kendall melted into the other's strong body, whimpering as James devoured his mouth, mapping out every single spot in the blonde's wet cavern.

They broke out of their little world when they heard the loud, obnoxious laughter from their surroundings. Kendall, too, cracked up when he noticed a small, tanned teenager, who he assumed is Carlos, wearing nothing but his boxers, a toy bow and arrow in his tiny hands.

"Okay, so I know this is _my _party and all that," the Latino announced, pausing to tug roughly at some ropes around his waist. The boy's brown eyes gleamed with mischief. "But, one of our favourite pretty boys finally grew some balls to make a move on his crush!"

By then, James had turned a surprising shade of red, groaning as he hid his face in the crook of Kendall's neck. The green-eyed boy was definitely curious now, watching Carlos with a cocked eyebrow.

The Latino looked around for a second before meeting Kendall's gaze, an evil grin on his face. "Let's just say he isn't going to be happy when I do this!"

With that short warning, Carlos jumped off the second floor, swinging just at the right momentum to shoot one of those suction type of arrows right into James' back and another onto Kendall's knee. The Hispanic was giggling as he announced, "Get some, James!"

The brunette's head snapped towards his best friend, glaring playfully, "God damn it, Carlos! I told you to stop acting like cupid!"

The small boy flipped James off, chuckling as he swung from side to side, while Kendall became aware of the whistles and screams of approval amidst the loud music. The hazel-eyed boy immediately caught onto the other's discomfort, ripping the arrows off before he grabbed Kendall's arm, dragging him away from the scene.

They walked to a secluded corner outside of Carlos' house, both blushing madly with their hearts racing. A small smile grazed Kendall's lips when he noticed that the Sun was setting, casting a warm orange colour throughout the sky, a wonderful contrast against the shine of the stars that had begun to appear.

Without meaning to, the blonde's eyes met James' twinkling ones, his thin lips parting to say something.

Only to be interrupted by Kendall's cellphone. His emerald eyes widened as he fished it out, opening up the text message he had received from his mother.

Honey, can you come back now? Something happened at the store and I can't leave Katie home alone.

The blonde sighed. He was confused with why James kissed him and, looking at the circumstances, he may never find out. He brought his gaze back to the brunette, whose hazel eyes were filled with hope and a tiny hint of fear. "I have to go," Kendall whispered, moving away from the taller boy's embrace.

"Wait, not yet!" James pleaded, voice laced with urgency. His tanned hand reached for Kendall's pale one, holding onto it for dear life. "I-I've been so attracted to you for so long. I just- I want you to know that I'm in love with you, Kendall. I swear to God. Do you feel that way too or am I making a fool of myself?"

The blonde boy's mind went into overdrive, trying to get all the information straight in his head. The first thing he could blurt out was, "Love comes and goes, James. I hope you know the shit you're going to face by falling in love with me."

James was about to reply when Kendall shushed him with his calloused fingers. "But, this right here? I don't think I ever want to let it go. If my crazy heartbeat and red cheeks are any more obvious indications to what I feel for you," the green-eyed teenager paused and turned into a tomato as he considered his next words really carefully, "I love you too, James."

James brightened instantly, looking much like a five-year old in a toy store, as he smashed his lips into Kendall's, pouring his heart and soul into that one kiss. Suddenly, a loud pop erupted from above them, causing both teens to look upwards at an open window, where Jett, Jo, Carlos and Logan were standing, cheering while bursting poppers.

Confetti fell onto the two new lovers, causing the shorter one to turn bright red from being caught in a lip lock so early in the relationship.

Kendall groaned and hid his face in James' warm chest, arms wrapped around the brunette's waist. He felt the hazel-eyed beauty chuckle before pecking his hair softly, holding the boy close.

"So, Kendall." The blonde peeped upwards, only getting a glance of his best friend's wide grin. "Still wondering what the big deal is with love?"

The two teenage boys grinned before Kendall shook his head. "Nope, 'cause James finally showed me the way," the blonde murmured, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend once more.

They placed their hands on each other's chests, smiling as their lips fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. The steady beating of both hearts eventually lulled both boys into their own worlds, like their very own calling.

Their friends were still popping poppers, increasing the amount of confetti falling to the grass surrounding their oblivious best friends. But all they cared about was each other and how their feelings were pouring out bit by bit.

"'_Cause your heart calling, feels like confetti falling down_," James whispered against his lover's lips, feeling content with how everything was right now.

**A/N: I swear to God it was well-planned in my head ... I'M SORRY )':  
****Not betaread/proofread because I'm a lazybum. Will be edited if I spot a mistake. :D**

**Read, Review, Favourite & Follow! (:**


End file.
